Christmas Cookies
by OcherMe
Summary: --One-Shot-- What horrors are in store for Bella as Alice attempts to make Christmas cookies? Short story I wrote a while ago and never got around to posting....


**Hey everyone! This is a really short one-shot I wrote at Christmas time and then forgot about (obviously). I was going through all the crap on my computer and found it, so I figured I'd share it with you all. Sorry it's out of season...**

**On another note, I'm working on my next story:) It's coming along pretty slowly, I'm only on chapter three, but I hope to start slacking more at school so I can work on it for you all! So hopefully I will have it up in the next couple months...**

**Anyways, let me know what you think.**

**And Enjoy!

* * *

**

Edward carried me inside.

I vehemently protested, hating to make a spectacle of myself in front of his whole family, but eventually gave in. It was cold outside and, seeing how it was Christmas Eve, I just couldn't bring myself to say no to Edward for an extended period of time – not that I was the least bit successful with that any other time of the year.

The warmth of the house soaked into my skin, causing me to shiver with delight as Edward set me upon my feet. The sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies greeted my nose, making my mouth water.

"You're just in time!" Alice's voice made me jump; I hadn't noticed her approaching us. "We have cookies to frost!"

I laughed at the ridiculous idea. Apparently it had been years since the Cullen household had truly celebrated Christmas and I seemed to be the perfect excuse for starting again. Although, I must say, the female members of the household had begun to get a little extreme. Rosalie had taken to walking around in a rather short and revealing Santa skirt and had hung mistletoe in every conceivable corner of the house. Alice seemed to delight in belting Christmas songs at the top of her soprano-voice and had creatively placed pretty red bows and tinsel in her short hair. Fortunately I had managed to avoid being decorated in such a manner, though I hadn't managed to get away without being drenched in glitter, which took me hours in the shower to scrub away.

Garlands of holly were wrapped around the staircase and streamed above doors. An enormous tree, courtesy of Emmett and Jasper, shone brilliantly in the living room, decorated very painstakingly with hundreds of gold and silver balls.

I couldn't help but smile as I passed through the house. Everyone seemed to be having such a good time; it really was wonderful to see the family this connected and happy. Even Esme and Carlisle had managed to find themselves under every one of Rosalie's mistletoe.

When I entered the kitchen I nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Those are cookies?" I questioned Alice who looked at the misshapen lumps of baked dough with pride.

"Of course," her white teeth glinted as she smiled. Edward snorted in amusement behind me, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist. "I'm kind of out of practice." I snickered, 'kind of' was a major understatement.

"Haven't you ever heard of cookie cutters?" I teased as Alice rummaged through the fridge.

"Huh?" she asked, suddenly conveniently hard of hearing. I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly a jar of frosting and a rather dull knife were shoved in Edward and my faces. Alice held her own excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh at her simple pleasures.

It didn't take long for our harmless escapade to transform into a full blown frosting war. Rosalie laughed at us from the doorway as we rubbed the sugary paste in each other's face, hair, and clothes. Even Edward seemed to delight covering me with frosting, which was somewhat unfair as I was sorely lacking in the strength department.

When I finally managed to free myself from Alice's iron grip as she covered me in red sprinkles, I eagerly took my chance, grabbing a handful of frosting from my container and flinging it towards her. Unfortunately Alice's reflexes were too fast for me and she ducked, the white frosting splattering Rosalie's face. I froze as the blond vampire wiped her face, narrowing her eyes in my direction. Then, suddenly, she sprung forward, colliding with me and holding me to the ground while shouting at Alice something that sounded like avenging her for the hours of work on her makeup that I had just destroyed.

I fought valiantly, but of course Alice and Rosalie won, mercilessly shoving nearly a container of frosting down my throat until I cried uncle. Rosalie climbed off of me as Alice rested one foot on my stomach victoriously.

I became aware of my love relieving me of my captor and scooping me from the ground. Smiling he carried me from the kitchen, while I scowled the best I could at him, which only made him chuckle more.

Then, without warning his lips lowered onto mine, in a kiss that sucked my breath away. I was seeing spots before he broke away, the sweet taste of frosting mingling on my lips.

"Merry Christmas Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. No words were needed in reply for we both knew that this would be the best Christmas in either of our lives.

* * *

**Told you it was short. What did you think? Horrible, wonderful, everything in between? Let me know!**


End file.
